


Apathetic

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apathetic

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

He just didn't give a flying fuck anymore. About anyone. Or anything, for that matter.

He watched, totally uninterested, as his latest 'overnight guest' dressed and left without saying a word in the gray, pre-dawn light. He rolled over as soon as he heard the front door swoosh shut, grabbing a cigarette off the bedside table. He half-laughed to himself as he lit up and took a deep drag; one more bad habit thanks to his big brother.

Liam. His big brother to whom he hadn't talked to in about seven months.

The one he owed his heroin addiction to.

And the downward spiral he was still currently spinning in.

Liam. It all came back to Liam. Liam was the one who got him to sign with the recording contract. Liam was the one who started doing heroin. Liam was the one who fucked everything up.

Liam, who was the one who ultimately walked away. From everything. The drugs, the girls, the alcohol, the music, the band.

His brother.

Liam had told him he couldn't do it anymore. That it wasn't what he cared about it, wasn't the most important thing in his life anymore.

Wasn't his life anymore.

And if Liam didn't give a fuck about the band or, more importantly his own brother, then why should Charlie?


End file.
